


tumblr prompts

by inevitablyinquisitive



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, bus kids brotp, lil bit of staticquake, tumblr prompts/ask series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablyinquisitive/pseuds/inevitablyinquisitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ask-prompts and ficlets from my tumblr (inevitably-inquisitive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howtocatchatardis asked: 22 (books) + fitzsimmons  
> *contains swearing*

Jemma Simmons glanced up curiously at the curly-haired boy she had been paired with earlier in the semester. Midterms were coming up and she had barely said a word to her assigned lab partner – _what was his name again? It began with an L – Lewis? Liam? Leo, that’s it. Leo Fitz._ The name felt strange in her mouth, but perhaps that was down to never having had a conversation with the man aside from ‘please could you pass me the rubber?’ and other such formalities.

 

“So, um, Jessica right?” the Scot stammered.

“Jemma. Don’t worry, I’ve been called a lot stranger before, Leo.”

“Please, call me Fitz.”

 _Oh, Fitz,_ she thought to herself. That felt much better. “So Fitz, shall we er- study?”

 

Five months later and the two had very much moved on from polite formalities and name mix-ups. Firm friends and rumoured (to their annoyance) to be more than that, they spent most of their free time between their rooms and the library – sometimes chatting, other times scribbling away at lecture notes or new inventions in amicable silence. They worked better together, coming up with imaginative ways to keep one another on their toes.

 

“Jesus Simmons,” Fitz said, getting up to search for a textbook. “Did you manage to get _more_ books while I was away at the weekend?”

“What can I say, I’m an incredibly fast reader and find everything interesting!” she retorted defensively.

“Everything? Really, _everything?_ That’s impossible.”

“Oh really? Try me!” she challenged.

Pulling Jemma up by the arm, he said, “let’s go to the library, I know how we can settle this.”

 

Their voices echoed from the stone walls and vaulted ceiling of the Academy Library, forcing them to speak in hushed tones so as not to disturb the other students frantically preparing for finals.

“You say you find everything interesting” Fitz whispered. “I have a challenge for you – I’m going to find you the biggest, most obscure and boring book in here and see how ‘interesting’ you find it.”

“How about we make it a contest?” she replied.

“Competitive as ever I see, Dr Simmons. It’s a deal.”

“Two minutes to find a book -”

“The first one to give up reading loses.”

“And the winner? I want to know what prize I’ll be getting,”

“Bragging rights?” he rummaged in his pockets. “And _I’ll_ be getting your signed copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ ”

“Fine, when I win I’ll be taking your framed Hubble print of the [M74 Spiral Galaxy](http://www.skyimagelab.com/m74-perfect-spiral.html) that hangs oh-so-proudly over your desk!”

Damn. That was one of his prized possessions. “Fine, game on!”

 

Two minutes of weaving through towering bookshelves later, they dropped into adjacent armchairs, each brandishing an ancient-looking tome with glee.

“Ladies first,” Leo smiled.

“You’re in for a treat, you’ll be reading this _invigorating_ little book on law – _The Law of Contract_ , by Hugh Collins.”

“Sounds fascinating.” he said dryly. “Since you love books so much, I found _you_ a book about libraries – _The Cambridge History of Libraries in Britain and Ireland!”_

“Oh it’ll be like the long weekends I used to spend at work with my father! I hope you’re ready to lose that poster Leopold,” she teased, handing over the book.

“And I hope you’re ready to lose that book. Time… Starts…” he checked his watch. “Now!”

 

A buzzing in his pocket startled the bleary eyed Fitz. Pulling out his phone, he read the following reminder: Dr Hall – theoretical applications for rare and artificial elements – lecture theatre 5B @ 2:30. He looked over to see a dozing Jemma, her book lying long-forgotten and open in her lap, head drooping and eyes shut. _Crap, did I fall asleep?_ He thought, checking his watch.

 

“Shit!” the curse woke his sleeping neighbour, attracting irritated glares from other students in the vicinity. “ _Sorry!”_ he mouthed in apology.

“Hnng,” Jemma mumbled. “…College during the 1450s and 1460s by Roger Keys…”

“Jemma!” Fitz hissed. “We fell asleep! Dr Hall’s lecture is at 2:30 and it’s already 2:25 – we’re going to be late-“

“Shit!” she jumped up, then looked round at the angry faces directed at her. “ _Sorry!”_

“Come on, we need to go!”

 

The two figures hurried out of the library, dodging faculty members and visitors as they scampered down the marble hallways to Lecture Theatre 5B – located oh-so-conveniently at the other end of the sprawling complex.

“Oh no, oh no, we’re going to be late” worried Jemma.

“Frank won’t mind Jem-”

“Yes but _I_ mind!” she snapped, dropping her folders in her hurry and scattering papers all over the floor. “Oh shit bollocks – hey, what are you laughing for?!”

Fitz chuckled, “It’s just I’ve never heard you say _bollocks_ before, how very British of you. Here,” he said gently, “let me help you with those.” He knelt down beside her, gathering armfuls of notes written in immaculate black Biro.

“It’s okay – thanks, Fitz” she gathered the proffered stack and reached out a hand to help him up. “What would I do without you?”

He took her hand, lingering for a second before quickly pulling back. “So,” he said quickly, steering them back to familiar territory. “About that copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone…”_

“Hey, you fell asleep too!”

“Fine.”

“No need to be dramatic, _Leo.”_

“Ugh, shut up _Simmons_. Truce?”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to adaughterofeve for letting me grill her about school in the US :)


	2. Eurovision Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after 3x20 - fitzsimmons, daisy and lincoln all have a quiet night in  
> *contains swearing*

“So it’s kind of like the X factor then? I still don’t get why you and Simmons are so excited about this, it’s just another singing competition -”  
“Just another singing competition?!” Fitz interjected. “Eurovision is THE singing competition, it’s - it’s - Jemma?”  
“What?” A voice called over the sound of popping popcorn.   
“Back me up here, explain to Daisy why Eurovision isn’t just some other stupid singing competition, she thinks it’s the X factor for god’s sake!”

Jemma sighed as the microwave beeped, taking care not to burn herself on the corners of the popcorn bag. Balancing it between three wine glasses and her chin, she placed a bottle of white under her arm then inched out of the kitchen towards a frustrated Fitz and a confused Daisy.

“I just don’t understand why you guys are so obsessed with this Eurovision thing, it’s not even good according to you so why on earth do people watch it?”  
“That’s exactly why everyone watches it, because it’s so wonderfully awful!” Jemma retorted. “It’s like all of Europe’s guilty pleasure.”

“T-minus 5 minutes Jem” announced Fitz. “Daisy, is Lincoln coming?”  
“Yeah, I’ll go grab him a glass,” she paused for a second, remembering their conversation on the Quinjet. “I’m gonna get a couple cokes too if anyone wants one?”  
“Mmhm sur-oof!” He exhaled as his fellow scientist dive bombed onto the sofa, one of her flailing legs almost nailing him in the chin. “Hey, watch it!”

Jemma briefly took a glance at the kitchen before leaning over and surreptitiously grazing his lips with hers. “M’sorry Fitzy, shall I kiss it better?”

 

The creak of a floorboard caused them to jump apart, blushing, just as Lincoln appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, I hope I’m not late?”

“Nope, exactly four minutes to go” Jemma announced brightly. “Grab a seat, Daisy’s built her nest over there and has threatened to kill anyone who steals one of her cushions, soo…” She motioned to the adjacent sofa which appeared to have been involved in some sort of crash with IKEA, essentially a glorified pillow-fortress with the original sofa nowhere to be seen.

“So, if Daisy’s only just back, I take it she doesn’t know about you two then?” He nudged the pair of red-faced geniuses.

“What do you mean-“

“Us? No she-“

“There’s nothing going-“

“Who told you-"

“That’s ridiculous-“

“Totally out of the question-“

“I’d never dream of-“

 

“Oh give it up you guys, you couldn’t tell a decent lie to save yourselves! It’s blindingly obvious, I mean seriously, anyone with eyes could see that-” Lincoln interjected.

“Wait wait waaait, hold up hold up. Anyone with eyes could see what?!” Daisy squealed from the next room.

“Fitzsimmons were-“

“We nothing-“

“Nothing happened-“

“I have no idea what he’s-“

“Canoodling!”

 

A shriek burst out of the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. “SHIT!”

“Dais? You okay in there?” Lincoln yelled as Fitz blushed beet red and Jemma hid her face in a stolen cushion.

“Yeah yeah, just dropped a glass, nothing important but hang on, you’re saying Fitz and Simmons _SLEPT TOGETHER?!_ I mean sure, she’s been trying to get into his pants for-“

“Daisy!!!” Jemma screamed.

“So _that’s_ what Mack was talking about! For God’s sake guys, I’m gone for what, a week tops and _this_ happens?!”

“If her voice gets any higher, dogs will start barking.” Fitz muttered.

“And excuse me Dr Fitz, _nothing happened?_ I wouldn’t exactly call _that_ nothing.” Simmons teased.

“ _That’s_ what’s bothering you? Not the time!” he retaliated, hitting her with a cushion.

 

“Aaawwww look at the lovebirds flirting!” Daisy said from the doorway. “Oh, has anyone spoken to Bobbi or Hunter recently? They totally owe me ten bucks and a beer now –“

She was cut off mid-sentence by obnoxiously loud, terrible pop music blaring from the TV. Mildly irritated, she looked up to see a triumphant Jemma Simmons waving the TV remote above her head, Fitz with a smug expression on his face.

“Eurovision night!"


	3. Nineteen-Thirty-Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thefitzsimmonsnetwork's february prompts: history

“It was definitely 1932, I’m sure of it-“

“Jemma this is my field, it’s physics and I’ve been learning about Heisenberg since I was 14-“

“Oh _come on,_ 14?! That’s a lie and you know it, plus, who cares if it’s ‘your area’? I have just as much experience with quantum mechanics as you do Fitz, and he won it in 1932!”

“ _Just as much experience?!_ That’s ludicrous – at SciOps you were holed in your room doing bloody homework but that doesn’t make you an expert on physics”

“Yeah well you’re _engineering!_ -“

“That’s still a hell of a lot closer to physics than _biochem_ for God’s sake and I’m positive he won the Nobel Prize in 1934, I did a presentation on him in my first year and I have an eidetic memory so I can’t be –“

“Not your so-called ‘ _eidetic’_ memory again, you know that there is no scientific proof behind photographic memory, it’s just a myth and you know I’m right! Werner Karl Heisenberg, Nobel Prize in Physics in 1932!”

“You may be the smarter one out of the two of us but I just know that you’re wrong-“

“Guys?” interrupts Daisy. The bickering pair spin round, startled by the intrusion.

“H-how long have you been there for?” Fitz asks as he and Jemma exchange guilty looks.

“Since the SciOps bit – hey Jemma, are you really smarter? Or is Fitz just trying to kiss your-“

“Of _course_ not, Fitz is the genius here aren’t you Fitz?”

“Stop being so modest Jemma, the facts speak for themselves.” The Scottish scientist grumbles.

“You guys are too cute. Anyways, what were you even arguing about?”

“Oh it was nothing-“

“Well Fitz and I were discussing the physicist Werner Karl Heisenberg-“

“- Father of quantum mechanics -“

“He won the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1932-“

“It’s _1934_ Simmons!” Fitz protests as they begin to squabble, talking over one another and gesticulating wildly.

“Hello? Earth to science?” Daisy waves a phone above her head. “Wiki knows all!”

“Not _Wiki…”_ Fitzsimmons roll their eyes in synchrony “it’s completely unreliable – _anyone_ can edit it-”

“Werner Karl Heisenberg was a German theoretical physicist…” she reads loudly. “Heisenberg was awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics for 1932 –“

“Yes!”

“Don’t say it Simmons, don’t say it…”

“I told you so!” she exclaims triumphantly, grinning at the disgruntled engineer.

“Oh stop it” he mutters, glaring at the floor.

Jemma’s smile falters as she sees the hurt expression on her best friend’s face. Mentally kicking herself for childishly gloating, she takes a step closer, gently running her hand up between his shoulder blades and pulling him in towards her. He stiffens, but immediately relaxes when he feels her head resting on his shoulder, her hair tickling his cheek, soft and soothing like an old comforter.

Simmons pulls away for a moment, squeezing her partner’s shoulder as she tiptoes to whisper in his ear,

“You’re the smart one, you know that Fitz?”


	4. Pink Looks Better on You Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: fitzsimmons fluff - wearing fuzzy socks and chasing each other across a wood floor

“Aahh… Tickles! Stop… M’sleeping…” groaned the mountain of blankets in a distinctively Scottish accent.

Daisy and Jemma glanced at each other from the end of Fitz’s bed, trying but failing to hold back their giggles as they stepped back to admire their handiwork: from under the covers peeked out two pasty feet, partially stuffed into a pair of bright pink and extremely fuzzy socks.

Fitz blinks groggily at the two figures in the room “Huh? J-Jemma? Wait what- what are you doing?”

“We match!” exclaims Daisy, kicking her foot up to reveal an identical sock. She laughs as the less flexible biochemist attempts to copy her actions, arms flailing wildly and landing in a heap on the floor.

“Match?” he catches a glimpse of the offending footwear and sits up “I sleep for _five_ minutes –“

“Actually you’ve been asleep for an hour and a half” interrupts Jemma.

“I- I- it doesn’t matter! I can’t even get _ten minutes_ of peace and quiet around here, no wonder Bobbi and Hunter left for the bloody Bahamas and left us lot here to be RUDELY awakened in the middle of a nap by a pair of idiots and some socks!”

“Come _on_ Fitz, they’re cute! They even match the bra we got you –“

“You WHAT?!” he sat bolt upright just to be hit in the face by, you guessed it, a massive pink bra. “Jemma! This is NOT funny!”

The girls just laughed harder as Jemma took out Fitz’s phone and started to take photos of the irritated engineer.

“Hey give that back!” he lunges for the phone as she tosses it to Daisy who runs out of the room.

“Distract him Simmons!” she yells as Fitz starts tugging off the socks.

“Oh no you don’t –,“ teases Jemma, throwing a pillow at his head, hard. It collides with a thump and he is about to retaliate when the second one hits him. And then the third. Jemma had her arms full of cushions and teddies, pelting them with remarkable accuracy and laughing at the confused expression on his face. He decides to respond in kind, reaching out to Jemma who screams as he squeezes her waist and scrambles away, blindly throwing stuffed toys behind her.

“Come back here Jemma Simmons, I’m getting my revenge!”

The two scientists run in circles around Fitz’s room, jumping over the various soft toys and cushions strewn across the floor, squealing as they try to tickle each other mercilessly. In retrospect, running across a messy wooden floor in fuzzy slippers was never going to be a good idea but even geniuses have their moments.

“Catch me if you – aaahhh!” Jemma shouted as she tripped over a stuffed monkey, landing face-first in the duvet that had migrated onto the floor. Seconds later the gloating Fitz landed on top of her as he tried unsuccessfully to stop himself from falling. The pair are silent for a second, stunned, before Jemma looks over at her best friend; his messy hair and red cheeks, out of breath and attempting to look annoyed as he rubs his elbow.

“I hate you, you know that right Simmons?” he mutters, glaring at her.

She just smiles gleefully at him, and before long they had collapsed again in a fit of giggles, Fitz laughing at Jemma’s childish grin and Jemma laughing at the sock still half-attached to his foot.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to howtocatchatardis for coming up with the ADORKABLE title!


	5. Pokemon Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@somethingmarvelous](http://somethingmarvelous.tumblr.com): fs and pokemon go shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [somethingmarvelous](http://somethingmarvelous.tumblr.com)

It was a good idea, really, Jemma admitted to herself as she walked down the road with her phone. Initially she had scorned the idea of even trying the app, but after some encouragement from an enthusiastic Daisy she had decided to give it a go. Now she found herself checking her phone for local Pokémon periodically wherever she went and travelled most places on foot - the game had really been good for her lack of fitness.

 

During her lunch breaks she had taken to walking through the local park (keeping an eye out for any new Pokémon, especially that adorable little Jigglypuff she had been wanting) and had noticed a boy, well more of a man-boy that appeared to be doing the same thing. He was always alone, walking around oblivious to the world with a sandwich in one hand and a phone in the other, so much so that they had nearly collided on multiple occasions.

 

It was on the second of these occasions that he had finally looked up at her with piercing blue eyes and mumbled something akin to an apology in a Scottish accent before heading on his way again. The third time, he had offered a greeting and a smile and no, he was definitely  _ not  _ one of the reasons Jemma frequented that route so often, thank you very much.

 

The fourth time wasn't a collision as such - Jemma was on the tail of a jigglypuff at long last, only to stop and find it had disappeared. She looked up in annoyance at the spot where it should've been to see a medium-built, fairly short figure rapidly tapping away at his phone.  _ Him.  _ He had stolen her jigglypuff and she fully intended on letting this  ~~ cute ~~ stranger know about it. 

 

“Hey you,” she said, trying to hide the irritation in her voice - it was only a  _ game _ , she thought to herself. “You just stole my jigglypuff.”

 

“Hey - I stole your  _ what? _ ” He responded, bewildered.

 

“Sorry!” She laughed. “Did you just catch a jigglypuff? Because I've been tracking one and it just disappeared.”

 

“Oops, that was me! And I have, like, four of those things now - hey, I'm Fitz by the way,” Fitz introduced himself. 

  
“You have  _ four?  _ I haven't got any and I really want one - oh my god, I can't believe we’re two strangers talking about  _ Pokémon. _ I'm Jemma,” she extended a hand for him to shake.


	6. Shh... I'm Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jemma's in study mode and Fitz is deeply entrenched in a pile of blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely [grapehyasynth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth)

“Fitz, Fitz, wake up! It's 9am and you promised to study with me for Dr Weaver’s exam!” A wide-eyed Jemma shook the Fitz-shaped heap of blankets nervously.

 

“Mmf no,” the heap murmured, rolling over onto its side and revealing an arm which Jemma grabbed in an unsuccessful attempt to haul the sleeping engineer out of bed. “Shh… M’sleeping…”

 

“Ugh, Fitz!” She exclaimed in frustration, “you  _ promised! _ ”

 

When the heap failed to respond, she decided to dump her armful of textbooks onto it in a last-ditch attempt to rouse its lazy occupant. “Mmf- ow!”

 

“Ugh, fine. I guess I'll just study here until you wake up!” Jemma proclaimed, proceeding to open up the first textbook and read aloud. “Technetium, with the atomic number 43 and an atomic mass of 98, is the lightest element of which all isotopes are radioactive…”

 

“Shut up Jem, m’sleeping!” Fitz muttered in annoyance, covering his head with a pillow and rolling over to face the wall. “Go study somewhere else,” 

 

In response, Jemma cleared her throat and began to read in a louder voice, “It has a physical appearance of a shiny gray metal, it's physical properties are as follows: phase - solid, melting point - 2430K, boiling point -” she was cut off as a cushion hit her in the side of the head. “Ow! There was no need to resort to violence!”

 

That's it, she thought, time to retaliate in kind. Jemma smiled to herself as she grabbed a corner of the blanket, pulling it from the bed in one swift motion and exposing the disgruntled occupant to the frigid air of December. 

 

“Hey, no fair!” Fitz made grabby hands at her, “bad woman take blanket!” He protested. 

 

“Well, if you want it back then you'll have to tell me the molar heat capacity of technetium!” She teased, dancing across to the opposite side of the room. 

 

He pelted another pillow at her, “Ugh Jemmaa,” he moaned, “s’too early to be studying!”

 

“That's 24.27 joules per mol-kelvin of you're wrong Fitz!” She replied in a sing-song voice without the need to check the discarded textbook. 

  
“Looks like you don't need to study anyway,” Fitz said, lunging for her waist and depositing her face-first onto the empty bed. “Ugh  _ fine _ , give me five minutes, I'll get ready.” He muttered begrudgingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](inevitably-inquisitive.tumblr.com) :)


	7. You need to stop painting my fingers while I sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had started sharing a bunk two months ago, and it was the third time in as many nights that Jemma had woken up with pen on her hands

They had started sharing a bunk two months ago, and it was the third time in as many nights that Jemma had woken up with pen on her hands. She lifted her hand to her face, studying the intricate doodles and numbers in biro winding their way up her painted fingers - each made into miniature rainbows. She sighed. 

“Fitz? You need to stop painting my fingers while I sleep!” She fumbled around, looking for her roommate.  
He emerged sheepishly from the bathroom a few seconds later, “Oops. Sorry, Jem.”

“Couldn’t sleep again?” She patted the empty spot next to her in the bed. “Oh, Fitz. What’s up?” she asked when he nodded in response and slid in next to her.

“Doesn’t matter.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Just needed to get some stuff down - look,” he took her hand.

“Couldn’t you do it on paper-” she paused, reading the seemingly random numbers that spiralled their way around her wrist. “What are these, calculations?

“Coordinates. Longitude and latitude of- of-”

“Wait, is that Bucharest?” Jemma noticed the familiar-looking set of digits. “And the base?”

“Yeah, they’re coordinates of every place we’ve kissed - cheesy, I kno-”

“Oh Fitz!” she gasped, “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s done for me while I’m sleeping!” pulling him close to her and squeezing tight.

“I just never want to forget, y’know? In case one day I wake up and it’s all gone, you’re gone again-” he mumbled huskily into her shoulder. “I never want to fall out of love with you, Jemma Simmons.”

She hugged him harder, peppering his face with kisses. “I don’t think I could ever fall out of love with you, Leo Fitz.”

The cogs had already began turning in her head as she considered the beautiful veins of biro that decorated her skin - maybe she’d get it tattooed one day, as a surprise for Fitz. Or maybe she’d start leaving cones of henna around the room for him to use instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](inevitably-inquisitive.tumblr.com) :)


	8. Of Course I'm In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [leggy--peggy](http://leggy--peggy.tumblr.com) asked: 119. This is by far the stupidest plan you've ever had, of course I'm in.

“Psst, Jemma,” Fitz nudged his best friend in the ribs.

She rolled over, taking one glance at the mischievous grin on her partner’s face and sighed. “What ridiculous April Fools idea have you got now?” He had been brainstorming pranks all day and unfortunately bouncing them off a less-than-impressed Jemma. 

“I've got the perfect person to prank… May!” He exclaimed proudly, reminding Jemma of her baby cousin who had just learned to say hippopotamus (much to everyone's annoyance, as he refused to say anything else for a week).

“You're going to get yourself killed, you know that?” She rolled her eyes, deciding to humour him, “What did you have in mind?”

“I dunno, like, it’d have to be something devious… Something hilarious.” Fitz furrowed his brow, contemplating all the ways he could get them in a lot of trouble. “I mean we could go all-out with classic pranks, but I feel like we should be more original than that. Hmm…”

“Excuse me, we? I have no intention in participating in your prank shenanigans, and I certainly won’t be taking the bullet for you when May finds out and makes you do combat training with her for a week.” She noticed the expression of pure horror on Fitz’s face at the thought of combat training with May and laughed to herself, choosing to further terrify him. “Or when Coulson makes you spend all day taking measurements again from the monolith -”

“Ugh, I hate sampling - how many bloody swabs does one need from that blasted thing?”

Jemma chuckled at his reaction - she herself loved all the careful procedures of testing and analysis, whereas Fitz preferred projects with a stronger element of design and innovation. “Anyhow, my point is that I refuse to be dragged into this.”

“Oh come on Jemma, I’ve just had the best idea!”

Begrudgingly, she replied, “What now?”

“Don’t sound so bored, it’s ingenious! So we sneak into her bunk -”

“Great. So now you’re going to get us arrested and killed -”

“And we fill a net with pink fluffy bunnies -”

“This is ridiculous -”

“And rig it so that they fall on her when she opens the door!”

“Ugh Fitz, you’re going to get us murdered and on combat training for a month!” Jemma exclaimed.

“Us? So you’re in?”

“This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had Fitz, of course i’m in! Plus, I really want to see May beat you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://inevitably-inquisitive.tumblr.com) :)


	9. "Please don't leave me, everyone always leaves"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [leggy--peggy](http://leggy--peggy.tumblr.com) asked: 195. Please don't leave me, everyone always leaves.

Jemma took another sip of her cocktail, relishing the burn as it slid down her throat. The perfect end to a perfect day, she thought to herself, waiting at the bar for her fiancée (she would never tire of saying that - that Fitz, her Fitz, was her fiancée!) to come back from the bathroom. He emerged a few moments later, wiping his wet hands on his shirt before running a hand through his already-messy brown hair. She smiled.

“Are you laughing at me?” He said jokingly, sitting down beside her.

“Nope, just can't believe my luck.” She began, “who knew that Leopold Fitz, of all people, could make me the happiest girl in the world?”

“And who knew I'd be stuck with Jemma Simmons for life?” He gave a half smile. “You ready to head?”

Jemma drained the last of her cocktail before standing up, draping her jacket over her arm, and heading out with him into the warm tropical night. It was fitting of him to propose in the Seychelles, although she now felt a million miles away from the nervous couple that they'd been, on their first holiday from S.H.I.E.L.D., testing new waters and limits in their newfound relationship. Older now, and still in love, she never for once doubted Fitz’s love for her and she hoped he never doubted hers, although she could never be sure.

They arrived at their hotel fifteen minutes later, Jemma too caught up in her head to notice the dragging of her partner’s feet or the distance in his stormy eyes. It was only when Jemma emerged from the bathroom in her pyjamas to find him still sitting on the bed, fully dressed, with an unmistakeable glisten in his eyes that his silence clicked with her.

“Fitz, Fitz,” she sat beside him, taking his warm hand in her cold ones. “What's wrong?”

“Noth-nothing, just thinking’s all,” he began hesitantly.

“Doesn't seem like nothing to me Fitz, please talk to me,” she worried, squeezing his hands gently. “What's wrong?”

“I-I- m’just scared,” he trembled, “scared of losing you, losing you again,” his voice broke and Jemma wrapped her arms around him, wordlessly pulling him to her chest.

“You won't, never again Fitz. I chose you, and every single day I'm choosing to be with you - I love you, Leo,”

“It - it's not that,”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m scared - just, please don't leave me. Everyone always leaves - my dad, even you left me -”

“You know I only left for HYDRA because I thought it would be easier on you, if I'd known -”

“But you left, you left when I needed you and who's to say you won't again? What if something better comes along like it always does and you get swept away again? I don't deserve you Jemma, I never have -”

She cut him off with a gentle but firm kiss, “Oh Fitz,” she whispered in his ear, “how many times do I have to tell you that I love you, that you're the most amazing person in my life, you're my entire world and I've always chosen you - will you ever believe me? I promise I'm never going to leave your side again, not for a single second if that would make you feel better,”

“Promise you won't leave?” He said in a small voice, sniffling.

She pulled him close again, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and lips.  
“I promise.” she whispered in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://inevitably-inquisitive.tumblr.com)  
>  :)


	10. The First Law of Thermodynamics, Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leggy--peggy asked: First Law of Thermodynamics and Bucharest!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [leggy--peggy](http://leggy--peggy.tumblr.com)

They didn’t sleep afterwards, instead lying there breathlessly, face to face, soaking in the moment and each other’s ecstasy. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he, such a fine specimen of nature’s work that she couldn’t help but watch him in awe. Their friends had always joked about them being linked telepathically, a joke that seemed perhaps true in the natural silence that spoke a thousand words, in the looks which caused sparks to fly down her spine, the smile that played on his lips like a melody. Legs intertwined a the ankles and hands interlaced, they were Fitz and Simmons, always connected, inseparable, inevitable.

Jemma chuckled gently, almost imperceptibly, just enough to rouse Fitz from his own daydreams.

“Hey Jem,” Fitz whispered, nudging his partner gently in the ribs.

“Hmm?”

“Whatcha thinkin ‘bout?”

She laughed softly and smiled at him, a distant expression in her eyes. “What we said at the bottom of the ocean,” she began hesitantly, “About the first law of thermodynamics.”

“No energy is created -”

“- And none is destroyed.” she mused. “It’s funny isn’t it, us? Our particles and our energy, from who knows where -”

“- Maybe the biggest star, or the tiniest tadpole, maybe a monkey -”

“- Maybe a monkey. Energy from all over the universe, it’s travelled possibly billions of light years just to make us, just so we could be us, together, so we could fall in friendship and love and make each other, make us -”

“- Make FitzSimmons.” He chuckled at the name, wondering to himself whether it might be nice for Jemma to double-barrel her surname, or if he was getting ahead of himself.

“Yet our particles, our energy is going to go elsewhere someday, maybe to give something, someone else life, maybe so they can fall in love all over again - it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is. Magnificent, really. And then one day, one day the increasing entropy will turn our energy, all energy, inevitably, back to heat -”

“And the cosmos will be as empty as it were to begin with. What do you suppose we should do about it?”

“For now? Let’s just live in the moment.” and he kissed her, gently, reverently, as if he were kissing the entire universe - for that’s what they were to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [](http://inevitably-inquisitive.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>%20:\))


End file.
